King Wart vs King K. Rool
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Hipper= This is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Super Mario Bros 2 vs Donkey Kong Country! Which evil reptile king from the Mario series that was forgotten by Nintendo will win? Intro Wiz: Nintendo has many great villains for their heroes to challenge. However, not all villains can make the cut and often get forgotten by Nintendo. Boomstick: Like King Wart, the main villain of Mario Bros 2. Wiz: And King K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Wart Wiz: King Wart is an evil frog king who lead an army of minions to take over Subcon. He was defeated by Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, and was never seen again. Boomstick: Alright, let's all be honest; This guy was nothing more than just a poor man's Bowser. Wiz: Wart has a couple of abilities to use. His main one is being able to fire bubbles from his mouth. He can fire up to three at a time. Boomstick: He can jump really high and he also has a floating carpet that lets him fly around. And....that's it. Wiz: Wart's only feat was being able to conquer Subcon. As for weaknesses, it's vegetables. Boomstick: Wow, that's gotta be the worst weakness of all time! Wiz: Wart's so allergic to vegetables that it's actually strong enough to kill him. So whenever you see him, just bring some carrots and he's screwed. Boomstick: Let's just move on to the next guy. Wart: I am Wart! Hah hah hah! King K. Rool Boomstick: Please tell me this guy actually has abilities. Wiz: You're in luck, Boomstick, because he does. Boomstick: Oh thank god. Wiz: Anyway, King K. Rool is the demented leader of the Kremling army. He constantly steals the Kong's banana horde and sometimes even members of the family itself. The reason he does this is because he wants to starve the Kongs to death. Boomstick: And people say Nintendo is for kids. Abilities and Weapons: *Can jump really high. *Charge attack. *Can throw his crown like a boomerang. *Invisibility. *Teleportation. *Has a blunderbuss that can shoot spikey cannonballs and gas projectiles. *Can become temporarily invincible when enraged. *Helipack. *Golden Banana can make him grow gigantic. *Can turn into a ball and bounce all around the place. Wiz: King K. Rool has many feats up his sleeve. He is on par with DK in strength, survived an uppercut from an enraged DK that send him flying off a mountain into a pool of sharks, did skydiving with Cranky without a parachute and is actually a pretty good singer. Boomstick: Wiz, don't you dare mention that shitty TV show. Wiz: However, as for weaknesses, K. Rool is insane, his eye infection gives him constant pain although he has grown used to it, and he STILL hasn't been in Smash Bros yet. Boomstick: It's like Sakurai is refusing to put him in. I mean, literally everyone and their relatives voted for K. Rool, yet we got Bayonetta instead. Rool: Fools! While I watch you cower, this is my finest hour. Bait you on my hook, just like a worm! Before I crush you like a bug, come over here and give me a hug. It gives me so much joy to watch you squirm! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight King Wart was sitting on his throne waiting for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad to try and stop him. Just then, a Shy Guy comes through a door nearby and walks over to Wart. Wart: What is it? Shy Guy: There's a giant army of crocodiles outside your castle! Wart: WHAT! Wart hops off his throne and goes downstairs to see a large crocodile with a crown on his head stealing Wart's stuff. Wart rushes over at K. Rool and barges into him, knocking K. Rool down. The Kremling King gets back up and stares at Wart. FIGHT! King K. Rool charges at Wart, who uses his jumping skills to hop over K. Rool. K. Rool turns around and sees Wart fire bubbles at him, so K. Rool pulls out his Blunderbuss and fires spikey cannonballs that take out the bubbles and stab Wart, causing him to howl in pain. K. Rool then rushes up to Wart and starts slashing him with his claws before body slamming him into a wall. Wart gets up from the rubble and starts jumping around, trying to crush K. Rool. King K. Rool steps a few feet away from Wart and curls into a ball, before proceeding to spin all around the place. Wart gets hit a couple of times, but he recovers and shoots some bubbles at Rool, which all hit him and send him flying. K. Rool: You're not gonna defeat me or my army, you fool! Wart gets enraged by this comment, so he proceeds to start perform his jump attack again. K. Rool avoids this a second time and uses his charge attack to knock Wart down. K. Rool then grabs his crown and throws it at Wart, who moves to the side and gets on his floating carpet and flies away. K. Rool activates his Helipack and flies after Wart. When he finally reaches Wart, he proceeds to pull out his Blunderbuss and fire gas projectiles at Wart. Wart uses his carpet to go up and down and avoid the projectiles. Wart sees Bomb-Ombs nearby, so he grabs some of them and chucks them at Rool. Rool flies over them and fires spikey cannonballs at Wart. Wart gets hit by most of them and is knocked down onto a rocky platform. K. Rool floats down next to him and punches the evil frog king a couple of times, which stuns Wart. K. Rool then dropkicks Wart, which launches King Wart backwards. Wart gets up and starts jumping around in rage, causing rocks to fall from above and hit Rool in the head. Wart then grabs some more Bomb-Ombs, which all hit Rool and knock him down to a lower platform. Wart hops down and tries to crush K. Rool, but K. Rool rolls out of the way and fires a gas projectile at Wart, which causes Wart to start turning purple. Wart ignores this and tries to kick K. Rool, but Donkey Kong's nemesis catches his leg and slams him into a wall. K. Rool then shoots multiple spikey projectiles at the stunned Wart, which impale him and knock him off a cliff, where Wart falls to his death. K. Rool: Hahaha! Looks like Subcon is MINE now! KO! Results Boomstick: I totally saw that coming. Wiz: While Wart was much bulkier than K. Rool, that's the only advantage he really had. K. Rool was far stronger, faster, more durable and had WAY more abilities than Wart. Boomstick: I mean, K. Rool is on par with Donkey Kong, who punched a country sized moon out of orbit. Meanwhile, Wart has only 1 feat and got killed by vegetables. It was pretty obvious who was gonna win this. Looks like Wart got over-Rooled in this fight. Wiz: The winner is King K. Rool. |-|Withersoul 235= Wart VS K. Rool is a battle by Wither and the fifth episode of his first season after his reboot. It pits the two forgotten green, reptile-like kings of Nintendo against each other: Wart of Super Mario and King K. Rool of Donkey Kong. NOTE: Their armies will no longer be included as of December 12, 2017. 'Description' Super Mario VS Donkey Kong! It's the battle of the two green, reptile-esque, forgotten kings of Nintendo to duke it out in a fight to return to the spotlights! Will Wart get over-Rooled? Or will the Kremling king lose his shot at getting in Smash Bros. yet again? 'Interlude' Wiz: Nintendo is a famous company with equally famous characters. Boomstick: Unfortunately, not all of them have received the love and attention they truly deserved. But what if we grab two of those obscuros and make them fight 'till death, with immortal fame as a reward? Wiz: King Wart, the frog who hates vegetables... Boomstick: And King K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings who has somehow still not appeared in Smash Bros. yet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. 'Wart' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-OCvmUC_Sk Wiz: Bowser is perhaps the most famous villain of all time, together with Darth Vader. Boomstick: Doesn't mean he's the baddie in every game in the series though. Wiz: In Super Mario Land, Tatanga takes that role, while Wart, alias Mamu, replaces him in Super Mario Bros. 2 and BS Super Mario USA. Boomstick: ...It's a big, fat, oversized, ugly bufonid. Wiz: ...Yeah, you're right. ...I really wouldn't want to kiss him. He wouldn't turn into a prince anyways. Wart: I am the great Wart. Ba ha ha ! Boomstick: ...That is so FUCKING pathethic. Wiz: However, while he may not look like it, Wart is the single most powerful villain in all pre-Super Mario 64 games. No joke. Boomstick: ...You're... kidding me... right? RIGHT?! Wiz: Ehm, no. Boomstick: HOW IN THE WORLD-''' Wiz: I'll explain it at the end of this analysis, now LISTEN! OK?! '''Boomstick: K... Wiz: Wart's foremost attack is a stream of bubbles, that he can spit from his mouth. Boomstick: These bubbles aren't just for offense. They can also be used to trap and/or capture organisms and objects and to power up allies! They even have some kind of disintegration capabilities, as seen when any vegetable that hits 'em disappears in a puff o' smoke. Wiz: Wart can also spit massive streams and jets of water. But he also has a couple other, hidden moves. Boomstick: The Frog's Song of Soul allows him to awaken anyone from any type of altered or loss of consciousness, including comas and eternal rest, and resurrect the dead! He can change the size of his own hand. But perhaps his most potent ability is where he tears a rift in space-time. This is seen in Doki Doki Panic where he shoves his hand into another dimension, interacting with one world from within another. Wiz: Wart can also travel to other worlds and dimensions. He's been seen in Muu, Subcon, the real Marioverse, Koholint Island and to another dimension below the Signpost Maze, which is turn a part of Koholint Island, and even others' dreams, as seen in Paper Mario: Color Splash, where a Toad mentions as having seen him in a dream before pondering if it actually was a dream. He also has control over dreams. Boomstick: Being an amphibian, Wart can likely also use all of their abilities, such as high jumping and shooting out his tongue. He can also use magic and cast spells to summon enemies and obstacles. He also has several spells as seen in BS Super Mario USA. These include a transmutation spell, a burst of light that clears areas of enemies, powering others up or down, swapping the locations of stuff, a reality warping spell and a summoning spell. And as if that wasn't enough, he can cast curses that can affect entire universes - this is confirmed in Super Mario Bros. 2's instruction booklet, where it was stated that all of Subcon was under Wart's hex. And in Super Mario-Kun, he could even transform into stuff, and shapeshift. And in BS Super Mario USA, Wart can create pocket realities, namely ones that contain his throne room and are hidden inside Vases in Subspace. Wiz: And now for Wart's weapons. Wart's main weapon is the Dream Machine, that can control matter and dreams, keep the weather in check and create and summon anything of out nothing. Another one of Wart's weapons is the Cumulo-Nimbus Special, a bed-shaped cloud that can control sleep and the weather. It basically has some kind of sleep aura that Wart himself is unaffected by. It can conjure thunderstorms, make it rain, create gusts of wind, stuff, and so on and forth. Anyone put to sleep by this sleeping aura can be put on top of the bed where it will use them as power source. Boomstick: Wart also has a Magic Carpet to fly around. His army also posseses Autobombs, moving cannons that shoot fireballs. He also has stuff like the Stopwatch which freezes time, the Bomb which... well, explodes, the POW Block which causes an earthquake, its larger variant which does that three times or so, the Heart which heals the user, the Star which makes you invincible, the Turtle Shell which slides over the ground after you throw them, Mushroom Blocks which are simply throwing items, the Mushroom which increases durability and even a Rocket that flies through the air. He also has a surfboard, several disguises and an army which we'll get to soon enough. Wiz: And now for Wart's feats. He took over Muu once and Subcon twice. He manipulated Mario and Luigi in Cloud Nine, survived being beaten so hard his eyes were bleeding and survived being harpooned to a plane and launched to the Fungus Forest, and he not only created rifts in the spacetime continuum, but his defeat in BS Super Mario USA even caused Subcon to vanish. That same game also confirmed that SMB2 wasn't a dream, so everything was real. He was reduced to nothingness several times, like in the Super Mario Advance novel, and he was erased multiple times along with the dream world he was in, yet he STILL came back. He also nearly defeated Bowser. Legit. He's smart enough to run a business that sold over 40 million products in Cloud Nine, he rules the Land of Nightmares and he staged a kingdom takeover. Boomstick: Neither Mario, nor Luigi, nor Peach, nor Toad could do shit to him without using his sole weakness which we'll get to soon enough, he once even overpowered the entire quartet excluding Peach, who BARELY defeated him, in the Super Mario Advance novel. He casually lifted children, overpowered a full-grown man and stuffed him in a sack and outran a family of four. Wart's biggest weakness weakness is vegetables. However, he has to swallow them in order to be affected by them, and he can destroy them with his bubbles anyways, and even if he does swallow them, there's no source that states he dies from them... and in Mario-Kun, Wart resisted vegetables, so it's not guaranteed to work. Another one of his faults is that he was beaten once by a completely normal family with, aside from levitation, absolutely no powers or abilities at all. Wiz: Also, even if he has a sense of timing with his comebacks, his coups of Subcon are just the same thing over and over again. The Dream Machine also creates his biggest weakness. Still, Wart is one of the strongest villains Mario's ever encountered (now that you've seen all of this) and, despite the fact that Nintendo kinda forgot him, he'll always remain in the heart of many Mario fans. Boomstick: And now for his army! Wart: I am the great Wart. Ba ha ha ! 'Wart's Army' (NO LONGER USED) Boomstick: All right, we've already done the Wartlord himself, now on to his army... which consists of a mouse, a poor man's Hydra, an arrogant flame, a dinosaur who shoots their own children at you, and lobster. ...Mmmmmm, lobster... (begins salivating) Wiz: Wart's general is seemingly Mouser. This mouse has an appetite for chucking bombs, and... that's it. And no, we're not using Super Show Mouser, that's for a future fight. Boomstick: Then there's Tryclyde who can bite, shoot streams of fireballs and probably spit the same black orbs like the Cobrats. But we'll get to the infantry later. Wiz: There's your beloved lobster Boomstick which is actually a crab. This guy can throw rocks and... again, that's it. Oh, and he speaks like a pirate. Boomstick: Is there anyone in Wart's military who can properly do shit? Oh wait, there is. Fryguy, the arrogant flame who thinks of himself as the most handsome flame there is. In addition to flying and pelting his opponents with fireballs, he splits into multiple small Fryguys when you hit 'm enough. Wiz: There's also the white Mouser who was only ever in Doki Doki Panic, and is far more erratic than normal Mouser. And lastly, there's Robirdo, the most versatile of them all. She can shoot eggs, ram opponents and do a shockwave stomp that paralyzes opponents. Boomstick: Before we get to Wart's infantry, there's one more group o' minions and one more individual: firstly, the Birdos. The pink one just shoots eggs, the green and gray ones shoot fireballs only and the red one shoots BOTH. Wiz: And finally, there's the Mask Gate or Hawkmouth, some weirdo flying eagle mask that just rams around the place. It's fucking hard to kill, as it'll only ever be stunned, per every three hits. Boomstick: Now, the infantry. The basic troops are the Shy Guys. These fellas just walk around, or occasionally ride Ostros or Autobombs, moving fireball turrets, and they're sometimes giant. There's the Snifits who shoot bullets. Wiz: There's Beezos who fly at high speeds and wield a poker. The Pidget birds ride Magic Carpets that can be stolen from them. To attack, they swoop down to ram enemies. Cobrats hide in sand and vases, jump up and shoot bullets. Boomstick: The Sparks just slide around surfaces at crazily high speeds. The Pokey is a pile of catci of which the top controls the bottom, and if the top is destroyed the next segment becomes the top. To kill the whole thing, you have to destroy the bottom segment. Wiz: Flurries are snowball creatures that just run around like fucking idiots, the Bob-ombs are bombs with limbs that obviously blow up, the Hoopsters climb up and down vines and the Trouters are dangerous fish dudes that jump up from their bodies of water. Boomstick: Ninjis jump up around very quickly and also have a giant variation. The Tweeters are masked birds that hop around, and the Albatoss are birds that throw Bob-ombs, fly around and can be ridden. Wiz: There's these Sonic the Hedgehog rip-offs named the Porcupos, too, which walk over the ground and the Panser is a plant that shoots fireballs. Then, we have the Phanto which relentlessly chases people around that dare touch their Keys. They fly around and if you kill one, another one will replace it. Boomstick: Finally, there's the Whale who shoots out streams of water that can push enemies upwards or harm them. Wiz: And that was it for Wart. Now to K. Rool! 'K. Rool' Boomstick: Once upon a time, there was an island named, Donkey Kong Island. Inhabited by a simian named, Donkey Kong. Wiz: It's Bomberman's analysis all over again, eh? Boomstick: Meh, I prefer to call him "Expand Dong". Anyways, another once upon a while, there was a giant, fat gharial that wanted to steal Expand Dong's bananas for no fucking reason. That guy's name was, King K. Rool. Wiz: And the reason why he wants the bananas? He wants to starve the Kongs to death so that he can occupy their treehouse. And in Expand Dong 64, he tries to blow up the entire island. Boomstick: Never expected to see such a psychopath in a kids Nintendo game. But anyways, Rool is the leader of the Kremlings. His army only really consists of crocodiles, but they have weapons and shit like swords, cannons, clubs, bazookas, hooks and stuff, while the Klumps and Kopters fly through the air with rocket booster barrel things. Wiz: Now to K. Rool himself, the guy is quite strong physically, able to uppercut dudes his size into the air and create shockwaves by stomping, and also pretty swift and agile, able to leap from one side of the Gangplank Galleon to another. Boomstick: Rool doesn't have the power legion Wart has, but he still has a few stuff. Namely, he can teleport and turn invisible. When enraged, he turns red and invulnerable and can roll up into a ball and bounce off surfaces. Wiz: Other than this and powers attained from the Crystal Banana which we'll get to soon enough, Rool is kinda powerless and more reliant on his weapons. His crown is a weapon somehow, which he can throw like a boomerang. He also has a blunderbuss that can shoot cannonballs, spiked balls, pineapples and mist that either freezes his opponents, disorients them or slows them down. He can also use it as a vacuum to suck others in and use its jet propulsion to thrust himself into certain directions. Boomstick: This guy can also summon cannonballs, he also has mines, bombs, a scepter as melee weapon, helicopter pack, a hovercraft and boxing glove boomerangs. And... for the most part, that's it, actually. Except... for the... Crystal Banana, and manga stuff. Wiz: Ooooh boy, the Crystal Banana. With this fruit, Rool turns giant and can breathe fire and fireballs, control the weather, summon meteors and landmines, strike others with lightning and conjure gusts of wind. Boomstick: Lastly, the manga shit. In that manga, Rool used some kind of magic-based psychokinesis to pull things towards him by striking them with rays of energy. Don't believe me? Well, here's your proof, supplied by DoctorMooDB himself, of DeviantArt. Wiz: Also in the manga, he has parachutes, a giant Ape Mecha that fires missiles and bananas that grant him superpowers like size shifting and using a sealing barrel. He also has some type of bulldozer thing with sawblades, flamethrowers and grenade launchers. Hot damn! Boomstick: And lastly, he has a poisonous Banana Cake that he can offer at enemies. And, believe or not, but that pie, ladies and gentlemen, legitimately KILLED Donkey Kong one time, though he later got resurrected. But still, holy fuck-zoi! Wiz: Rool also survived being punched into a swamp from atop a mountain by Expand Dong (talk about revenge!) and he once manipulated the entire island into hating the ape. Boomstick: But despite all this, Rool isn't flawless. He's mentally insane, very incompetent, always has the same weaknesses exploited, his propellor is a weakspot, his blunderbuss can be jammed which makes it blow up and he's kinda demented. Wiz: Plus, his toes are very sensitive, he's prone to being knocked down via the head, he suffers constant pain from his eye infection and he constantly gets tricked by the smallest things, like prank calls. Boomstick: And he still hasn't been in Smash Bros. yet. Wiz: But despite all this, Rool is more than likely the Kongs' worst enemy and strongest rival, despite his disappearance from the franchise. K. Rool: I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island will be no more! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' A sunny day ensued in Subcon as Wart sat on his throne. He was waiting for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad to arrive and beat the shit outta him when suddenly, a panicked Mouser ran into his throne room. "Sir Wart! A giant pirate ship has arrived at our coast and a crocodile army is coming the way of your castle!", Mouser said in panick. "WHAT?!", Wart yelled. "That can't be! Let me check." Meanwhile at the ship, a Kremling reported to their leader King K. Rool. "Sir Rool! We've been noticed! The ugly toad you mentioned arrived at the battlefield!" "What?", Rool yelled. "Already? Hold on. Lemme check that." Not longer after, both tyrants met in the desert. Wart with no troops, and Rool with a few Kremlings acompanying him. Wart was the first to speak. "You must be King K. Rool. The leader of the Kremlings, here to seize my world." "Correct. You better surrender, King Wart... unless you want me to blow up this desert, with you in it. I can." "I would like to see you try." "It is on then." Both combatants and Rool's Kremlings prepared for a fight. Wart_VS_K._Rool_-_FIGHT!.png|Withersoul 235 Wart vs King K Rool Sprite PICTURE.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 = FIGHT! = '' (Music: Parasyte: The Maxim OST - Hypnotik) '' "Kremlings! Attack!", Rool yelled. The Kremlings charged at Wart and bit and scratched him, sliced him with their swords and shot him with their cannons. Wart tanks all of it like a boss. "Ow. That hurt. Not.", Wart taunted, then shrugged them off. Then, a distant Kremling used a bazooka to fire a rocket at Wart, creating a giant explosion and launching him backwards, into the walls of a template. Wart soon recovered and plucked a Heart out of the ground, healing his wounds. He then prepared a spell. Before the shocked Kremlings could do anything, a giant flash of light engulfed the battlefield, destroying all Kremlings on the field and injuring Rool. "My minions! What is this sorcery?", Rool yelled. "It's sorcery.", Wart replied, before spitting several bubbles at the big fat croc. BRAL! BRAL! BRAL! BRAL!, it sounded, as all the bubbles flew at the croc. Rool got struck by one of them and realizes that it somehow hurts as the bubble passes through him. Rool jumps around to avoid the bubbles, then at Wart and threw a punch into the face of the bufonid, playing the classic cartoon punch sound effect. "Ow! How dare you!", Wart exclaims. "You'll get that back!", he yells before kicking Rool in the gut, then deals out a headbutt. Rool regains senses and goes for a claw swipe, but Wart rams his elbow into the croc's stomach. In pain yelps Rool, before he decides it's time to turn the tables and vanishes. Wart is confused, until Rool lifts him from behind and tosses him, having teleported behind the toad king. Wart flies through the air and into a mountain. He stands up to see Rool with boxing gloves, which he throws as boomerangs. Wart is hit twice by the gloves on their way to him and yet another two times in their way back, once again playing the punch sound effects from before. Then, Rool tosses his crown like a boomerang, but Wart shoots out his froggy tongue and throws it back to sender, who catches it. Jumping on a Magic Carpet, Wart flies to Rool and shoots out a stream of water into the croco-king's face. Then, Wart summons several Pansers around Rool. "You're surrounded! Surrender, or my troops shall burn you!", says Wart. Rool is not impressed. "King K. Rool surrenders for no one!" With that, Rool pulls out his blunderbuss and shoots freezing mist at the Pansers. Wart is next and leaps high into the air to avoid an incoming spiked ball. As soon as Wart lands, he is hit by a swing from Rool's scepter. "Not giving up, are you?" Rool curls up into a ball and charges at Wart. "Correct." Wart is unable to avoid the attack and is sent flying all the way into the ocean where Rool's ship is. Using a surfboard, he surfs back to the mainland and puts up his crocodile-esque bed salesman disguise. Rool catches notice of the figure and approaches him. "Hey, have you seen a big, fat, ugly frog with a crown?" "Ooooh, you mean King Wart? Yes I have, he went that way.", says Wart as he points to the ocean. Rool walks off to the ocean, still unaware that he was talking to Wart mere seconds ago. When he arrives on the shore, he hears a shell going over the ground. Just as he's about to turn around, a Turtle Shell passes by and launches him into the air. A bomb soon follows and launches him into the ground. After that comes a POW Block which creates a small earthquake that gets Rool off balance. Rool finally catches notice of the bed salesman. "You! You're Wart, aren't you?" "Correct!", Wart exclaims as Rool charges at him. Just as Rool is about to punch him, Wart uses a Star to turn invulnerable, causing Rool to only hurt his fist. Wart then grabs Rool and shoves him into a sack, which he hurls into a nearby rock body. Dust arises, and once it disappears, the sack is open, and Rool is nowhere to be seen. Wart scratches his head, until an invisible Rool rams him from behind, shaking his disguise off. Wart stands up again and summons his Carpet, but Rool follows with his helicopter pack. The two have a clash in the air until Wart destroys Rool's helipack and throws him into the ground. Suddenly, as Wart flies through the air, Rool grows giant. Having used the Crystal Banana, Rool summons lightning, electrifying Wart, and summons various meteors. Wart carefully maneuvers his carpet between all of the meteors and flies behind Rool. There, he uses his power-down spell to revert Rool back to normal. But Rool is still not finished. Using a parachute, he gently floats to the floor, then summons a cannonball to get Wart down as well. Once that happens, he throws a landmine onto the floor, then pulls Wart on top of it with his telekinesis beams. "Uagh... Come catch me if you dare!" says Wart, before speeding off into a nearby temple. "As you wish." replies Rool who follows Wart into the temple. (Music stop) Rool enters the dark temple, all while hearing Wart's constant echoing ribbiting. Rool wanders about aimlessly, unaware of where Wart is. Rool climbs up a flying platform, getting electrified by a Spark in the process, which he shrugs off. Then, he suddenly hears someone pull something out of the ground. A flame lights up the area, and Rool knows this was but a trap. A rocket flies out of the ground below the platform he lurks on as Wart flies off on his carpet. Rool screams his lungs out as the rocket takes him through the air and rams him through the ceiling. And then- BOOM -the rocket 'splodes. Wart looks at the sky, confident that his opponent is a mere collection of bones and ribs. The toad king walks off, when suddenly, he hears a machine coming his way. He looks around and is shocked to see Rool coming his way on a giant bulldozer. '' (Music: Instrumental Chase Music Track) '' "What the...", Wart yells in complete shock. He gets on a nearby Autobomb, but the fireballs of said cannon do naught against Rool's bulldozer. Wart only really uses the Autobomb to get away from the bulldozer. Rool stands atop the vehicle and realizes that he can't get Wart for as long as he remains on the Autobomb. He uses the bulldozer's grenade launcher to launch an explosive right in front of the Autobomb. When it blows up, the Autobomb is wrecked, and Wart summons his Carpet once more, avoiding flames from the machine's flamethrower. Just as Wart is about to take off to the sky, Rool shoots out his telekinesis beams again and pulls Wart towards him. "No!", Wart yells, as the sawblades splice through his Carpet and the rays pull the frog king closer and closer to the sawblades and the machine's front. Just as the frog is about to meet his doom, he throws a bomb at Rool which explodes, forcing the Kremling leader to drop Wart. Thinking quickly, Wart leaps behind Rool on the bulldozer. "Surprise!" "What? No!", Rool exclaims and equips himself with his blunderbuss. But as he is about to fire, Wart throws a Mushroom Block into the barrel, jamming the weapon and causing it to blow up in Rool's face. Enraged, King K. Rool stomps the machine, creating shockwaves. Wart jumps over them all and lands behind Rool, where he prepares a Bob-omb and throws it in front of the machine, then shoots out his tongue at the Bob-omb and directs it into the machine's "mouth". Knowing it'll blow up, Rool gets on his hovercraft, but Wart uses a Stopwatch to freeze time around him. He jumps high into the air and stomps onto the hovercraft, several times. He then quickly makes his leave. Time flows again and Rool's hovercraft is broken, causing him to fall back down, straight into the explosion of his bulldozer. (Music stop) As the dust clears, we see Rool, highly injured, barely standing up, rising from the wreck of his bulldozer. The sky is coloured lemon chiffon from the detonation. Wart arrives on the scene and is ready to finish this once and for all. Rool picks his sealing barrel, but Wart pulls it out of his hands with his tongue. "No! ...Wait!", Rool says. Wart stops in his tracks. "Let's end this in a civil, polite way. I have something for you." "What may that be?", Wart asks. Rool pulls out a banana cake. "A delicious cake, for my greatest, worthiest, most honourable opponent." "Looks delicious indeed... but why should I trust you?", Wart responds. "You shouldn't!", Rool yells before throwing the cake right at Wart's open mouth. Responding quickly, Wart shoots out a bubble at the cake, disintegrating it in a puff of smoke in mid-air. "This can't be happening!", Rool moans. "It actually can.", Wart taunts him. Then, he traps Rool inside of his own sealing barrel. "Now to finish you...", Wart says as the sky clears up and becomes blue again. He pulls out a bomb and, as quick as he can, opens the lid of the barrel, tosses the bomb into it and then closes the lid on Rool's head, ramming him into the barrel again. Reacting quickly, Wart hurls the barrel into the air with all of his might, where it blows up due to the bomb, destroying Rool in the process. = KO! = Wart's troops arrive at Rool's ship and take all of the Kremlings to Wart's castle, where he forces a merger between the armies. Not long after, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad arrive. Wart grins and sends not one, but two armies to his adversaries. One hell of a war was to break out. 'Conclusion' Boomstick: Rool's well deserved fate for attempting to barge into Wart's Froggy Fortress. Wiz: While Rool may have been a formidable foe for Wart, he just couldn't beat the frog. Wart's diverse arsenal of powers and weapons almost guaranteed him a counter against everything Rool had. And not to mention, Wart was just plain stronger. Boomstick: Let's get to speed first... where they're equal. They both scale from heroes that can dodge lightning. And Wart outrunning a family of four is far lower than lightning dodging speed. They're equal in this regard. Wiz: In durability, it seems that Rool takes this in spades... at first sight. While he can survive high falls and explosions, as well as being electrocuted and eaten by piranhas, Wart has higher durability. In the Super Mario Advance ending, Wart got the shit beaten out of him by the Subcon people, so hard he was literally bleeding from his eyes. Then he got beaten even more, yet he survived all of that casually. As well as being harpooned to a plane and blasted off to the Fungus Forest. Boomstick: And now to strength. Again, Rool doesn't stomp on this one. He might be able to create earthquakes, but Wart can pick up small children with one hand and overpower a full-grown man, stuff him into a sack and keep him there, and he nearly defeated Bowser himself, not to mention tank all of his blows! Literally! Wiz: Not to mention he once casually overpowered Mario, Luigi AND Toad with no effort, and Peach had difficulties beating him alone. None of the four could do shit to him without Vegetables. Speaking of which... #Wart does not die from Vegetables. No source confirms that. #Wart being weak to Vegetables doesn't debunk all of his feats. For that logic, Goku would be Building level due to his weakness for needles. And if Dimentio can be overpowered by love, he definitely can't destroy universes, right? Even if he downright does so the entire fucking time? No. Just no. There's nothing as stupid as saying that someone's feats are invalid due to their natural weakness. #Lastly, in the Super-Mario-Kun manga, Wart has grown immune to vegetables. They don't affect him anymore. So with Wart's sole weakness gone and his immense resistance to everything else, Rool couldn't kill him. Boomstick: Not to mention Wart had way too powerful abilities and weapons. Bursts of light that can clear areas of enemies, disintegrating bubbles, universe-affecting curses, transformations and shapeshifting, disguises, tears in space-time, sleep-inducing and countrywide weather manipulating cloud beds, and so on and forth. Wiz: And what really tips the fight in Wart's favour is his regen. In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Wart is present in the dream Link is trapped in as well. When the Wind Fish is awoken, the dream is subsequently deleted... but Wart isn't. Not to mention he once vanished from existence in the Super Mario Advance book, yet popped back in later on. There's more than enough material to confirm Wart's survival. Boomstick: Wart was also way smarter. Rool may have got the entire island to hate Expand Dong, but Wart runs a business in Cloud Nine that sold over 40 million products, he rules the Land of Nightmares by himself, he staged a kingdom takeover, performed a coup d'etat twice AND manipulated fucking Mario and Luigi themselves. He also somehow tricked everyone in Subcon to become a surfer. Meanwhile, Rool falls for just about every prank call there can possibly be. Wiz: Not to mention, Wart is far superior to Mouser, who can casually destroy dreams on his own, as confirmed TWICE, in both the English and Japanese instruction booklet of Super Mario Bros. 2 - an uncontradicted Word of God, author statement. And Wart's army is just plain better, having more variety and stronger commanders as opposed to Rool's which only consists of crocodiles with weapons. That's it. Plus, Wart's downgrade spell means he can simply undo all of Rool's transformations. Boomstick: Oh, and before you complain that all of Wart's feats are non-canon or an outlier, take this: one, Wart does those feats countless times, two, there is no such thing as a canon in Mario, and three, this fight was composited. If not, Rool wouldn't have had his cake, bulldozer, psychokinesis rays and stuff. Overall, Wart beats Rool in powers, weapons, durability, regen, army and intelligence, ties with him in speed and follows tight in strength; the croc's only real advantages were mobility and transport. Rool couldn't even dream of winning this fight. Wiz: The winner is King Wart. 'Comparison' Wart (WINNER) *+Far more durable *+Better powers *+Stronger weapons *+Smarter *+Superior army *+Regen makes him almost impossible to kill *+Had many ways to kill Rool and this is one-way only *+Could counter almost everything Rool could throw at him *+Undpredictable *=Speed *~Strength *-Less mobile *-Inferior means of transport Rool (LOSER) *+More mobile *+Better means of transport *=Speed *~Strength *-Less durable *-Inferior powers *-Inferior weapons *-Dumber *-Inferior army *-Had almost no ways of killing Wart *-Unable to bypass Wart's regen *-Arsenal could be used against him *-More predictable, though only slightly 'Polls' Pre-Completion Who are you rooting for/betting on? Rooting and betting Wart Rooting Wart, betting King K. Rool Rooting and betting King K. Rool Rooting King K. Rool, betting Wart Rooting neither, betting Wart Rooting neither, betting King K. Rool Unsure Post-Completion Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Unsure 'Next Time' When you thought allowing third parties to make video game spinoffs was a good idea. "Stop fiddlin' with the fungus, and let's get outta here!" "Look, I can do the duck walk! Cool, huh?" '' Movie Mario VS CD-i Link'' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music